Batorius
Batorius (singular Batorius, plural Batorius) are Compliens that are very common around the Compliens Universe. Each Batorius has the Magic element and one other element dictated by its subspecies. They do not grow. Appearance Batorius have the appearance of a Personoid bat. Their color and details vary between breeds, but all of them are covered in fur and have wings, a tail, and two bushy ears. Usually, they have a wide chest, a narrow waist, and thick hips and legs. Info They are native to Sworld and are that planet's most common sophont. As the Compliens there most suited for magic combat, they are very proficient in Magic Element spells and sometimes train younger Compliens. Batorius inherit their breed type from their parents, but can change it one time by using up a substantial chunk of their magical ability and channeling the power of the great Complien orb they want to become. Any more attempts will cause the Batorius to explode. Subspecies * Normal Wing Breed (Plain Element) - The most common breed of Batorius. Their fur and wings are usually colored gray, black or silver, with purple legs and black or white stripes on their back. Their tail is short and stubby. * Blood Wing Breed (Horror Element) - The Blood Wing Breed looks the most monstrous of all Batorius. They have no fur except for a white tufts on their head, and have fangs, long white tails, and of course blood red wings. Blood WIng Batorius are the tallest subspecies, but their backs hunch in an unsightly manner. They can only eat blood or bloodroot, and as such are reviled by other people. This has led to Blood Wings having the highest percent of conversions to other breeds and therefore a steady shrinkage of the Blood Wing Breed population. * Flower Wing Breed (Nature Element) - The smallest breed of Batorius. Unlike other Batorius, the Flower Wing Breed have membranous flaps of skin and fur underneath their arms instead of conventional wings. Their fur is green in the spring and summer, brown in the autumn, and white in the winter. Their tail stretches longer than their body is tall, and they have small white flowers in their fur in the summer. * Water Wing Breed (Water Element) - They are the only type of Batorius that can breathe and survive underwater, since they have gills and scales instead of lungs and fur. They are also unique in that they have four pairs of wings, two at the sides and two on their backs, and lay eggs in large masses instead of giving live birth. The Water Wing breed, since they cannot survive outside of the water without expensive water suits, have a somewhat different culture than the rest of the species, and boast the lowest conversion rate among breeds - mostly because not as many people of the Water Wings know about the ability of convertion at all. * Sandstorm Wing Breed (Earth Element) - Sandstorm Wing Batorius have thin tan fur and a tough, leathery hide underneath. They are thicker around the body than other Batorius and are too heavy to fly under their own power. However, they can glide on strong winds such as those from a swirlstorm. * Polar Wing Breed (Frost Element) - Batorius breed that lives primarily in cold areas. They have thick white fur to camouflage them in the snow, and their tails are short and stubby. They are shorter than other Batorius. Polar Wings have strong muscles that allow them to run quickly and attack physically. They have talons on their hands. If subjected to warm temperatures, they will quickly overheat. * Hot Wing Breed (Fire Element) - This breed of Batorius uses heat to power themselves. They have a sparse coating of short maroon fur across their legs and red fur on their torso and head. Their wings are leathery and orange with no fur. They have pads on the palms and soles of their hands and feet that run thick tubes all throughout the body and into the wings. These pads are filled with a magic substance that turns thermal energy into energy that the Batorius can use. If the Batorius is removed from a source of heat, it will quickly starve, even if it eats. * Night Wing Breed (Dark Element) - Night Wings are very uncommon. They have pitch black fur all over their body, allowing them to blend in with shadows. They are good at sprinting short distances and have short, sharp claws on their palms to stab prey by simply grabbing it. Unfortunately, their adaptations have not transferred well into modern day life, and Night Wing Batorius are feared and stereotyped. * Plasma Wing Breed (Energy Element) - Batorius made of almost pure energy. They are glowing turquoise personoids with jagged wings and a halation around their edges. They smell of ozone and smoke. They don't need their wings to fly, as they naturally hover in the air and zoom through the sky at speeds rivalling airplanes. Due to their odd body, Plasma Wing Batorius burn everything they touch and are very physically weak. They produce electricity when they touch metal, but this tires them considerably. They are the rarest Batorius, and only a few dozen exist. * Wingnut Wing Breed (Metal Element) - They are short Batorius almost completely made of steel. Their joints are composed of malleable copper. Their fur is a fine coating of extremely thin metal wires. They weigh several thousand kilograms. Their wings are small and vestigial, since they have no chance of flying anyway. They are very slow, but can crush enemies simply by stepping on them. They do not eat, and are completely powered by their own magic. Wingnut Wings drained of magic fall apart into inanimate chunks of metal. Notable Batorius * Emperor Ylor I - The first and only Complien Emperor that has ever lived. Status: Deceased. Breed: Sky Wing Breed. * Malyzona - Ytrazona's mother and one of the most skilled sorceresses in history. Status: A Dark Complien God. Breed: Sandstorm Wing. * Ytrazona - Malyzona's daughter and Zeath's ex-girlfriend. Tried to take over the world. Status: Deceased. Breed: Sandstorm Wing (mother)/Sea Side Wing (father). * Darkimus Dreadwing - A dangerous mafia leader. Status: Imprisoned in the Citadel of Ludwig. Breed: Blood Wing. Trivia * They are carnivores. Gallery Category:Compliens made by DarkHenrik Category:Masculine Complien Category:Feminine Complien Category:Red Compliens Category:Black Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:Orange Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Compliens Category:Created in 2014 Category:Common Compliens Category:Generation 2 Compliens Category:Beige Compliens Category:Fully Sapient Compliens Category:Magic Element Category:Plain Element Category:Horror Element Category:Nature Element Category:Water Element Category:Earth Element Category:Frost Element Category:Fire Element Category:Dark Element Category:Metal Element Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Silver Compliens